101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?
March 19, 2019 March 20, 2019 March 26, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = Power To The Puppies | writer = Ciarán Morrison Mick O'Hara | director = | storyboard = Luke Allen | previous = Power To The Puppies | next = Walkies on the Wild Side }} Who The Dog Do You Think You Are? is the second segment of the 2nd episode in season 1 of 101 Dalmatian Street. Synopsis Dylan discovers his royal heritage, and Clarissa latches on with plans to make a Prince out of him for her own benefit. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Dee Dee * Dizzy * Clarissa * Prunella Pug * Arabella * Delilah * Da Vinci (cameo) * Dorothy (cameo) * Delgado (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) Plot The Episode begins with Dylan playing Martian Hunt (Hide & Seek) with Dee-Dee & Dizzy in the attic, where he finds them under a clothe, where they pounce and tickle him. Dee-Dee then realizes, that the clothe they were hiding under was also covering a portrait of a Royal Canine, who looks just like Dylan. Dylan deduces the Canine is the Prince Of Dalmatia, and Dee-Dee & Dizzy head off to tell all the Pups about this. Next door, Clarissa the Corgi over hears this. Soon, all the Dalmatians are gathered in the attic, and Dolly laughs about the idea of Dylan being a prince. She then gets a look at the Portrait and does admit that it does have a resemblance, but asks Dylan not to act like he’s a big deal cause of it. The Dalmatians continue joking and playing about with the Prince Dylan idea. That is when Clarissa arrives with Arbela & Prunella the Pug, where they see the portrait in question. Clarissa declares the lounge as Dylan’s throne room, while Dolly rolls her eyes at this. Clarissa notices this and decides to keep an eye on Dolly. Dylan tries to get back to his chores, but Clarissa tells him that, since he is a Prince, others are supposed to wait on him. Dolly protests this, but she gets shut out the lounge. Clarissa then presents Dylan with her Courtier Application form and asks him to sign it; Dylan does so, seeing it as a break from the chores and that it would drive Dolly nuts. Clarissa locks the Application in a box, and uses the “World Wide Woof” to summon the High Class Dogs to meet Prince Dylan (gifts are a must). When the High Class Dogs arrive, Dee-Dee & Dizzy try to sneak Dolly back in to the lounge, with their present, but that causes them and Dolly to be locked out the lounge, angering the three. Dolly tries to talk to Clarissa, and the Corgi suggests they discuss it out side. Dolly questions why, only to find that Clarissa is locking her out the house, even her paw scan will not work. Later, Dylan is sitting alone in his “Throne Room” expressing how dull things are with out Dolly, before he sees Dolly using a mattress out side to jump in front of the window. Dylan is then shocked to discover that Clarissa, Arbela & Prunella have banished the other Dalmatians from the House. Dylan protests this, since they’re not subjects, but family, but Clarissa tells Dylan that she shall be his family, and prepares him for their wedding. Dylan questions what she means by this, and Clarissa reveals that her Courtier Application was actually a marriage certificate! Clarissa plans to rule 101 Dalmatian Street through Dylan, to deal with the Ruff-Raff. While Clarissa, Arbela & Prunella plan the wedding, Dylan is able to sneak out side and explain the situation to Dolly, admitting he let the Prince thing get to his head. Dolly laughs at this at first, but agrees to help when she realizes that if the two are married, that would make Clarissa her Sister-In-Law. The Dalmatians plan is for Dylan to get back in to the House, with Dolly sneaking through the Dog Door, which uses his crown to keep ajar. While Dylan distracts Clarissa with planning the wedding, Dolly searches the House for where the Marriage Certificate is. She briefly needs to hide in front of the portrait, when Clarissa is briefly in the room, but soon she finds the certificate and shreds it. Dylan celebrates this, but Clarissa reveals that she made copies and is still binding. Dolly then realizes that the Prince Of Dalmatia Portrait is missing some of its spots, before noticing Dust on her ears. It turns out the Portrait was actually covered in dust and the canine in the portrait was not even a Dalmatian. Clarissa, realizing she married a commoner, shreds all her copies and exits the house with her entourage. Delilah then returns home, and notices the Prince of Dalmatia Portrait. Dylan asks if the dog in the portrait really is royalty, but Delilah laughs, revealing that they got the portrait for less than £10 in Camden Market, where prints of it are being sold in bulk. Broadcast Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the “World Wide Woof”, the Show’s equivalent of the “Twilight Bark”. *This marks Clarissa's first speaking role. *This marks the first Episode, where neither Doug nor Triple-D have a speaking role. *One of the items in the attic is Roger’s hat, from the first “Animated” “101 Dalmatians” Film. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes